


All in a Day's Work

by hemo_goblin



Category: RWBY
Genre: Deepthroating, M/M, Painful Sex, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemo_goblin/pseuds/hemo_goblin
Summary: Tyrian takes special satisfaction in combining business and pleasure.Forest finds himself in the wrong place at the wrong time.Big content warnings for noncon and whatever the hell you call "fucking someone to death."
Relationships: Tyrian Callows/Arthur Watts, Tyrian Callows/Forest
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	All in a Day's Work

“That’s another one off the list,” Tyrian breathed heavily into his communicator.

“I’d say good work, but this isn’t really work for you at all, is it?” The doctor’s low voice replied in the scorpion’s ear, his words making him titter quietly.

“No, not really… Although it is making me a bit… _tense_.”

Doing the Devil’s work always left Tyrian feeling rather... _wound up_. Bloodshed, the feeling of his blades tearing through flesh, the sensation of piercing skin with his stinger and pumping a lethal dose of venom directly into one's bloodstream... it aroused him like nothing else. Having just wrapped up a good slaughter, he was feeling particularly… _lascivious_.

“ _Dust’s sake,_ Tyrian. Can you control yourself for once or do you have to touch yourself _every time_ you commit murder?”

“Control is no fun, Doctor~ Don’t be a killjoy,” Tyrian answered with a smile.

Dipping into a nearby dimly lit alleyway, hoping to find a little relief somewhere _vaguely_ private, he was surprised to hear a grumbling voice at the end of the street. Instinctively, he slipped into the shadows, watched, and waited.

A young man. Probably in his late twenties, at the oldest. Messy light brown hair tied back into a little ponytail. Pretty green eyes. He fit the profile for one of the people on Tyrian's little list. How _serendipitous_.

All at once, Tyrian appeared before him, the flickering dim light casting a sinister shadow on his face. The man jumped backwards, slamming his back against the wall, and Tyrian stifled an amused chuckle. He loved to frighten people, but some were just far more fun than others. This one seemed to be one of the more entertaining ones; jumpy, expressive. Fear looked so cute on his face, he noticed, as he took a few steps towards the cornered man.

"Who are you?" He asked, trying and failing to prevent his voice from shaking. _Adorable_.

"Me? I'm someone... just like you~" Tyrian answered as he slinked ever closer towards his target, relishing in how he seemed to shrink inwards with every step the faunus took. "Someone who... wants to _mix things up_ around here," He finished with a giddy string of giggles, allowing his tail to uncurl from his body and fall loosely behind him as his eyes took on their vibrant shade of purple.

The man looked towards the tail, and back at Tyrian with a look on his face that was the absolute _picture_ of terror. He wore it so well... and up close like this, Tyrian noticed the finer details of his face. The look in the hunter’s eyes could only be described as _predatory_ as he sized the man up. Those panicked eyes accentuated with slight dark circles, the even layer of stubble peppering his jawline... oh, not the _stubble_... Tyrian had a bit of a weakness for men who wore facial hair well. That face staring horrified back at him, his mouth beginning to open to let out a sound, Tyrian made a split-second decision to make this a little more _fun_.

Two birds with one stone, as it were.

After all, it seemed a downright shame to just _waste_ a pretty face like that.

As soon as the man had opened his mouth to cry out, Tyrian held a hand against it, muffling his shouts. He squirmed under the hunter's grip, but an average civilian was no match for Her Grace’s favorite weapon. He held his captive firmly in place.

" _Shhh_.... none of that, now... We wouldn't want anyone interrupting us. They might startle me," The faint metallic clicks of Tyrian's tail filled the air as it curved in front of him, the tip of the stinger pressing delicately, _dangerously_ , against the man's neck. "And if that happens, I might _slip_. I'd _hate_ for something to happen to you, just because you couldn't keep your mouth shut. Wouldn't you agree?"

The man hesitated for a moment, causing Tyrian to add the tiniest bit of pressure to the stinger at his neck. He nodded his head- frantic, but still somewhat controlled in order to prevent his neck from pressing further into the sharp object.

" _Good_ ," Tyrian replied with a smile, pleased with the other's willingness to cooperate. He removed his hand, freeing the stranger's mouth. "Forest, isn't it?" If his suspicions were true and this _was_ the right person.

"Y-yeah, but-"

Tyrian pressed a finger to Forest's lips and tutted.

"Hush... No questions, darling~" The faunus purred, leaning in to close the gap between them, just a hair shy of their bodies touching. His hand trailed from the frightened man's lips downwards, slipping under his shirt to feel along his chest and torso and slowly working his way down. Forest's body was soft, no scars or built muscles like the huntsmen Tyrian so often encountered. Just smooth skin, a little bit of soft pudge with a nice trail of hair leading down his stomach. So _pretty_ … Like his body was inviting Tyrian’s hands to follow its path towards what waited below...

"What are you- _hrgk_ -!" Forest's voice was halted when Tyrian's other hand shot to grip his neck, his tail flicking irritatedly behind him.

"What did I say about _questions_ , precious?" The killer asked with a crooked grin, staring into the choking man’s eyes with terrifying intensity while he gasped and squirmed. _Good_. Tyrian was hoping he’d fight back. "Don't worry your pretty little head about it," He said with a softer smile, contrasting the way his hand tightened dangerously around the other’s throat.  Right when Forest's vision began to get hazy, Tyrian released his grip, allowing the other to gasp a breath. It was taken from him again in the next second, however, when Tyrian groped abruptly at his crotch through his pants. A small, restrained noise leaked out of his prey. How _precious_.

"Mmh, you're already hard, Forest~" Tyrian purred, his breath hot against his victim's ear. "Did the fear turn you on? Or do you really like me _that_ much?" He teased with a dark chuckle. Forest made no effort to reply, unsure what would earn him that _thing_ back against his throat, also he was more focused on stifling his sounds to deprive the maniac of the satisfaction.

He was allowed just a moment of space when Tyrian removed his hand, before being suffocated again by the hunter pressing their bodies together, forcing him back against the wall. Tyrian rocked his hips, allowing Forest to feel his arousal press against him while the faunus buried his face in the crook of his neck and inhaled deeply through his nose. He had a natural, musky smell, twinged with the sweaty scent of fear. Tyrian let out a pleased little moan, grinding against his captive, who attempted to push Tyrian backwards only to find him even closer, forcing their lips together in a kiss that could only be read as _hungry_.

Forest made some confused sounds of protest that were muffled by the faunus' mouth, but he kept his lips sealed tightly, blocking entrance to the other's probing tongue. So _cute_... Tyrian wondered how much longer his little plaything would hold onto that shred of dignity; he did so much enjoy _breaking_ his toys. He pulled away a fraction just to look at him, no frustration with the resistance evident on the scorpion’s face- no, he only smiled softly. He loved how that seemed to unsettle Forest. Of course he was happy, though; the little rebel had just given him an excuse to be _cruel_. Not that he needed one in the first place.

Without a second of warning, Tyrian delivered a swift, devastating punch to the other's stomach. The man's instinct was to keel over and cry out in pain, but Tyrian had already taken the opportunity to shove his tongue in his mouth and grip both his wrists, pinning him to the wall with a knee firmly between his legs.

Forest tasted a little salty, faintly sweet. Tyrian took his time invading every inch of his mouth. He had been told before that his own saliva was strangely bitter, that it tasted toxic, and judging by how the man cringed, that certainly _seemed_ to be the case. Although, the taste _might_ not have had anything to do with that reaction. He didn't care either way. He held his toy firmly as it squirmed in his grip, the struggling only serving to feed the fire burning in him.

He continued to press into the other’s mouth until he ran out of breath, drawing away with a thin line of spit connecting the two before breaking. He took a few breaths, grinning at the sight of Forest desperately trying to catch his own. Between the forceful kiss and the pain in his stomach, the man was all but _panting_ already. Tyrian moved both wrists into the grip of his left hand, allowing his right to stroke along the side of the other's face almost lovingly. The clawed nails on his fingertips ghosted threateningly over the tender skin.

"You have a very nice mouth, little sapling," Tyrian cooed with a wicked smile, licking his lips. "Would you help me with something?" He emphasized his statement by grinding his hips against Forest's again, pressing his erection against the helpless man's thigh.

He didn't wait for an answer. He removed his hand from his captive's wrists, and Forest immediately tried to punch him square in the jaw. He saw it coming, the movement was terribly predictable, but he made no effort to dodge or block it. Showing his prey how utterly _helpless_ he was against Tyrian, the punch didn't make him so much as flinch. Quite the opposite, he visibly _enjoyed_ the sting, letting out a slight groan that melted into a breathy chuckle.

"Heheheh... you're a _feisty_ one, aren't you?" 

He grinned, bringing a hand to the back of Forest's neck as he tried feebly to push on Tyrian's chest. The knee between his legs was blocking him from attempting to shuffle to either side and squirm out of the man’s grasp. Much to his surprise, though, Tyrian withdrew said knee. But before Forest could take advantage of it, he felt the hand behind him force his upper body downwards, as the limb in question came up swiftly to meet his face. A metal kneepad bashed into his nose, causing him to let out a pained yelp, still too terrified to scream proper. The faunus pushed him the rest of the way to the ground, allowing him to scramble to his knees before Tyrian straddled him from above. Looking down at the man, Tyrian noticed a stream of blood dripping from his nose. The hunter bit his lip at the sight. _Fuck_ , that really got him going. He positioned his hips close to Forest's face, licking his lips again.

"You know what to do." Tyrian rolled his hips with the words. "And you'd best be quick about it. I'm not a very patient man, and you wouldn't like me when I'm bored." His tail curled threateningly in front of him again, hovering near Forest’s head, as if he didn’t already know exactly what Tyrian meant.

Forest remained frozen for a beat, seemingly weighing his options before realizing he had none. He hesitantly, reluctantly, reached to unzip the scorpion’s white pants, pulling them and the briefs beneath down lower on his legs, revealing more scarred skin as he went. Tyrian let out a delighted hiss as his cock met the open air, and Forest paused once again.

The first thing he noticed was the piercings. Three silver bars pierced through his frenum down the length of his shaft. It was about 7 or 8 inches and on the slimmer side, although Forest wasn't sure he could really consider himself _lucky_ for that. An odd seam ran up the underside of his length. A scar? It seemed too neat, too deliberate to be accidental. He wasn't given time to theorize, the offending organ pressing impatiently into his cheek, smearing a bit of precum on his face. It snapped him back to reality and forced him to realize this was actually happening. The smell wasn't _awful_ , but it was overwhelming.

Tyrian rolled his eyes watching the other man simply stare _dumbfounded_ at the thing.

"Come on, then. I don't have all night. And unless you'd like me to fuck you dry, I'd suggest you do a good job."

Forest gulped. He should have figured he wasn't going to get out of this clean, but the idea that there was more after this was far from pleasant. Still, he wanted it to hurt as little as possible. Which was still going to be a lot, considering the pain in his stomach and the blood dripping from his face. He brought a hand up and began pumping the shaft tentatively.

Tyrian sighed blissfully. " _Good boy._.." he purred, rocking his hips softly into the motion. "Now show me what that mouth can do."

Forest closed his eyes, as if it would at all block out his other senses, as he licked and sucked at the tip. Even his precum was bitter.

" _Mmmh_... I know you can do better than that, pet~ Take it deeper."

Forest obeyed wordlessly, and Tyrian smiled; both at the pleasure and the show of compliance. He thrusted into the other's mouth, not nearly as harshly as he could have, a reward for good behavior. He made no effort to hide his enjoyment, moaning at the sensation of his victim's lips sliding over his cock.

"Yess... _nhhh_.. just like that... I knew you'd be good at this..." Tyrian hissed praise from above Forest, his tail sliding between the man's legs and rubbing the rounded side of the stinger against him. It was an odd sensation, one Forest was loathe to admit was _far_ from unpleasant. 

He made a surprised noise at the sudden presence between his legs, and felt a twinge of shame when he realized that the vibrations probably felt _great_ for the person using his mouth. He could feel the texture of the metal piercings on his tongue, sliding back into his throat, and it was then that he got an _idea_. If his assailant was no longer in the mood to fuck him, then he _wouldn't_... right? Either way, he wasn't going down without a fight. He steeled himself, then sunk his teeth into Tyrian's cock, pulling a strange sound somewhere between a groan and a pained yelp from the man.

The hunter pulled out of Forest's mouth, but to his terror, only chuckled darkly.

" _Naughty, naughty.._." Tyrian rubbed the bitten spot a little, shooting a dangerous grin at the other with sharp, violet eyes. Forest blinked and suddenly a boot was being driven into his ribs. The kick knocked the wind out of him, dropping him to the ground on his side and clutching the injury. Tyrian chuckled lowly and kicked him again, hitting both the same area as before _and_ Forest's hands in the process.

The bite had _hurt_ , Tyrian wouldn't lie, and for anyone else that likely would have been the end of things. Too bad for Forest, Tyrian enjoyed pain a little _too_ much. Whatever arousal he may have lost was returned in full force from beating the man to the ground. He felt his cock harden again at the sight of Forest curled up in agony. A twisted, sadistic grin cracked his face when he drew his leg back to kick again, and Forest curled inward and whimpered pathetically, bracing himself for impact.

He reached down to the pitiful heap of a man, pulling him back up to his knees by the hair.

"I was going to be _nice_ , but if you want me to hurt you this badly, I simply can't refuse."

Keeping his grip on his prey's hair, he forced his cock back inside his mouth, taking all agency away from him and fucking his throat in earnest. He moaned shamelessly at the feeling of the poor man's violated esophagus tightening around his shaft when he gagged on the intrusion. This was far more like it, he thought. Pretty boy forced to his knees and being defiled, choking on cock and dripping drool from his mouth, tears forming in the corners of his eyes, the blood from his nose spilling onto Tyrian... Absolutely _perfect_.

He offered no warning to the man he was using before spilling directly into his throat with a groan that trailed off into giggles. He pulled out of Forest's mouth, savoring the dazed expression of the man beneath him. He touched a hand softly to his face, just like before, his thumb tracing over the scratchy stubble and swiping across his lips. He drew the hand back, and slapped him hard. A pathetic little noise fell out of him.

" _Get up_."

Forest didn't move.

Tyrian growled through gritted teeth, gripping the broken man by the neck and pulling him to his feet. He leaned back against the wall for support. Tyrian’s frustrated expression seemed to melt away as soon as it had appeared, giving way to another smile. Forest wasn't sure that was a good sign.

He felt hands roughly grip his shoulders and turn him to face the wall, but he didn't have the strength left to fight it. He simply held his hands out to brace himself against the cold surface. Tyrian pressed his body against him, from behind this time, and Forest shuddered at the feeling of the scorpion’s cock against his ass. He was _already_ hard again. The killer hummed a pleased tone as he groped at his victim's broken body, delighting in the way he tried to pull away from his touch when he pressed his fingers into the bruises. He buried his face in the crook of his neck once more, rubbing his cheek against the stubble there and sucking marks into his skin while his hand slipped under Forest's waistband.

Forest hated the sound he made when Tyrian touched him, but the pleasure was such a welcome relief from the pain the rest of his body was in. The faunus chuckled at his response.

"Thaat's it~ If you behave for me, I'll make this good for you," He purred into the other's ear, palming at his cock before sliding his pants down to his ankles. Forest shuddered at the chill, but even moreso at the feeling of his assailant's hot member sliding against his bare ass. He felt hands pull his hips backwards and press his upper back down.

" _Bend over,_ " Tyrian commanded, his voice heavy with lust. Forest did as he was told, bending over and bracing himself against the wall. He let out a surprised yelp when he felt Tyrian's hands on either side of his ass, spreading him open, and at the hot, wet presence that lapped at his asshole.

Oh, _gods_ , it felt so _weird_. It felt wrong and _amazing_ at the same time. The way the man's tongue twisted and teased his tight hole... he didn't want to admit how good it felt, but a needy whine escaped him anyways despite his best efforts. The faunus seemed to like that, humming and pressing his tongue further before withdrawing with a sharp bite to one of Forest's asscheeks, earning him another shocked little whine.

He was very pleased to see his prey so _eager_. He liked it when they struggled, but he also enjoyed breaking them until they gave in like this. It was... _Satisfying_. He pressed his cock against his captive's ass, delighting in how he tensed. He was likely hoping for a little more preparation.

_ Too bad. _

He lined himself up with Forest's entrance and began to press inside, stretching him open much further than he was ready for. The drag was a little uncomfortable for Tyrian, but honestly he liked it that way. Forest groaned in discomfort, but Tyrian shot a hand over his mouth before thrusting further inside harshly, muffling the _scream_ that ripped out of the broken man. Such a _pretty_ noise... Tyrian could feel himself drip a little inside his plaything at the sound.

It _burned_. White-hot pain shot through Forest's body as his hole was ruined. He couldn't fight the sobs that shook his shoulders. He tried to pull away from Tyrian, but the hand on his hip held him firmly in place.

"Aww... _poor thing,"_ Tyrian whispered in a mock-apologetic voice. "Did that _hurt_?" Forest couldn't see his face, but the grin was evident in his voice.

"F-fuck... you.." He strangled out weakly between the man's fingers.

Tyrian threw his head back and cackled before leaning back in close to his victim's ear.

"Well, if you insist~" He said darkly, biting Forest’s ear and snapping his hips again, hissing at the way the hole tightened around him in shock. He began to fuck him in slow thrusts, loosening him up to allow Tyrian to use him more easily. The scorpion dragged his sharpened nails across his captive’s smooth skin, pulling another delicious pained sob out of the man.

"Mmmmmh~ You're so nice and tight for me, little sapling..." Tyrian moaned lowly in his ear, licking up the side of his tear-stained face. "And your tears are so sweet... Won't you cry a little more for me?"

He didn't even give his toy a chance to answer before gripping his hips with both hands and fucking him even harder. A strangled whimper fell out of Forest as he was violated, hissing in pain as Tyrian pounded into him. The slick from the faunus' arousal was slowly making his thrusts smoother, but his ass still stung from the initial intrusion.

All the while, Tyrian hunched over him, panting and moaning and chuckling breathlessly right into his ear. Making it impossible for him to tune it all out. As his pace grew more brutal, so did Tyrian himself. His laughter devolved into growling, and his grip tightened to bruising force, those clawed fingers digging into Forest's hips as he ravaged the man's body. He tore deep scratches into his back, hard enough to leave raised, reddened marks in his soft, unmarred flesh.

“P- _please_ …. Stop…” Forest begged, not even trying to hold back tears anymore. Tyrian only chuckled in response.

“ _No_ ,” The faunus growled possessively, seeming to lose himself in the sensation of tearing the man apart. “You’re _mine_.”

Before Forest could say a word in protest, Tyrian bit down _hard_ on his neck, making him cry out before the faunus clapped a hand over his mouth again. He licked at the wound, never once slowing the savage pace of his hips. Forest’s hole was slick enough now for him to feel the odd sensation of Tyrian’s piercings sliding in and out of him, but he was far too overwhelmed by the pain to pay it much mind. The hunter let out another growl into his prey’s skin as he slipped a hand beneath him, gripping Forest’s cock and pumping it relentlessly in time with his own thrusts. The man gasped; his body ached in pain all over, but with the gradual easing of his ass allowing Tyrian to fuck him easier combined with the hand wrapped around his member… he couldn’t stop his hips from rolling into the movement. His face flushed when he realized what he was doing. He wanted to _die_. It _burned_ , but it only made that little pleasure all the more welcome, he found himself desperate for more to soothe his agony.

Tyrian grinned and drove himself even deeper, positioning himself just right so that he hit a spot inside Forest that made him keen with every thrust. 

“Good…. Fffffuck…. _Very_ good…” Tyrian hissed incoherently from behind Forest, who was far too out of it to pay it any mind. On a particularly rough thrust, Forest felt a sharp pain dig into his side accompanied with a delighted groan from his assailant, and a rush of fear shot through him when he heard the telltale mechanical whir of Tyrian’s tail pulling away from the wound. 

_ Did he just… _

He could feel a coldness in his blood flowing from where he was stung. A numbness began to slowly spread through his body, clouding his mind to the point where he didn’t care enough to think about _why_ he couldn’t feel the pain anymore, he was simply happy he wasn’t hurting. All that he could feel was Tyrian’s warmth, heaving into him so nicely, and wrapped around him tightly. He felt weak. He felt… _Good_. He couldn’t remember how he got here, but it felt so _nice_ , he pushed the thought aside.

Tyrian let out a pleased giggle as his victim melted in his hands, starting to moan wantonly against the scorpion’s hand when he thrust deep inside him. The faunus quickened his pace, stroking faster with his hand and railing into Forest, delighting in the sinful noises he pulled out of the man that was _begging_ him to stop mere moments ago. He leaned in towards his ear again and purred;

“Cum for me, Forest~”

That low tone in his ear _did_ something to him. Combined with the intense pleasure, it shot Forest over the edge. He moaned and trembled, cum splattering against the concrete wall as a blindingly powerful orgasm spread throughout his body, leaving him feeling even weaker than before. He was barely conscious, and barely _standing_ \- panting as Tyrian refused to let up his pace.

“Such a good little pet for me…” Tyrian groaned as he held Forest’s limp body upright, using him ruthlessly like a fucktoy to satisfy his own needs. His thrusts quickened, and Forest was just barely conscious enough to feel Tyrian’s cock pulse and spill inside him as he let out a loud groan that melted into satisfied giggling. The surprisingly _tender_ kiss Tyrian pressed into the mark on his neck was the last thing Forest felt before his vision went dark and he collapsed.

Tyrian smiled down at the man in a heap on the ground. If he wasn’t fully dead already, he would be very soon. He let out a pleased sigh at his ability to combine business and pleasure, tucking himself back into his pants and allowing himself to bask in it for a moment.

“You’re aware that you didn’t mute yourself in the call, right?” The doctor’s voice rumbled in Tyrian’s ear, snapping him out of his reverie.

“Oops~” Tyrian replied with a chuckle, making it very clear he wasn’t sorry. “If you didn’t want to hear, you could have muted me on your end, though.”

There was a brief pause.

“.... I didn’t want to run the risk of you getting into trouble without me hearing it.”

Another string of giggles escaped Tyrian as he stepped out of the alley, leaving the poor man a desecrated mess on the ground for someone to stumble upon later. “Of course, Doctor. You couldn’t have possibly been _jealous_ ~”

“Of course not. Don’t be ridiculous.”

“Well, I hope you enjoyed the show regardless. There’s plenty more where that came from.”

“I am…….. Well aware of this.”

“You love it.”

“Don’t put words in my mouth.”

“Would you rather I put _something else_ in your mouth, then?”   
  


“ _Tyrian_.”

“You’re dodging the queeestiooon~” Tyrian replied in a teasing, singsong voice.

He giggled to himself when he heard a click on the other end of the line as the Doctor disconnected.

**Author's Note:**

> Arthur is a voyeur that is disturbingly okay with Tyrian's.... unsavory habits. They're implied to be a thing here, this is a common occurrence for them.
> 
> Also if you're curious about the penis seam, that is me giving Tyrian a functional fantasy dick despite me strongly headcanoning him as trans. Biotech in Remnant is pretty wild, let me have this.


End file.
